Quoted Love
by Frostii
Summary: What is love, really? See how it's expressed for Judai and Johan through the words of other people. Collection of oneshots, each chapter based on a quote. Spiritshipping, JohanxJudai
1. My World

**Andrea's A/N - The plot bunnies attacked me while I hit a road block for my other stories. D: Found all these ADORABLE quotes and just had to weave them into Spiritshipping fanfics. It's a collection of oneshots based on quotes I found on the internet. The quote will be italicized and probably near the end (unless I say otherwise or something XD) The quote's kind of like part of the story, like the character's thinking it.  
**

** Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

Judai was a people person.

Johan knew that. He knew that (and loved how) Judai's charisma and sociable nature made it so that he thrived in the attention of others. He was quite good at attracting this attention as well. Just about every person who had come in contact with the brunette had at one point or another flocked to him, hoping to be his friend. To which Judai would smile brightly and extend a welcoming hand of friendship.

Johan was just another one of those people.

The only difference was that it hadn't been Johan who went to Judai; nor had Judai gone to Johan. For them, it was mutual.

Their first meeting had been on the rooftop, both of them looking for a place to escape the monotone routine of their classes. Neither had expected to see the other in the confines, but when they did it hadn't entirely turned out into a disaster-zone. Sure, when they'd made eye contact they had gotten into a brief shouting match fueled by surprise, but after the initial shock had passed they laughed it off and started to talk.

They talked, laughed, slept for a little bit, exchanged bits of information about themselves, and got to know each other. And somewhere between their words, the line separating a stranger from a friend blurred into nothing.

And somewhere between their times together, so did the line that divided friendship and love.

So obviously, after skirting around their feelings and each other for quite some time, Johan finally worked up the courage to ask Judai out. He accomplished this by dragging Judai back to the rooftop where they met. Johan stuttered out some incomprehensible sentences before finally blurting out,

"I-I really like you! Will you be my boyfriend?"

Judai had blinked, not understanding what was going on, before he flushed red as he got the message. He then mumbled his acceptance, causing a previously nervous Johan to grin shakily and peck him on the cheek.

Which brought the happy couple to where they were today in the cafeteria, Judai surrounded by friends as he happily chatted away with them about meaningless topics. Johan sat slightly off to the side so that his boyfriend could have some room, since they were always together otherwise.

It wasn't because of this distance, however, that Johan was frowning.

The reason was that one of Judai's close friends, Rei Saotome, had skipped up to the brunette and flung her arms around him in greeting.

"Hey, Judai-sama!" she cheered happily, still gripping him tightly.

Judai laughed at the feeling of the familiar embrace. "Hi, Rei."

Actually, Johan wasn't entirely sure why he was frowning. It's not like Judai couldn't have his friends; after all, Rei had gotten over her infatuation with Judai a long time ago.

It was completely platonic; there was nothing to be upset about.

_Get off of him…_

They're just friends. Judai has tons of friends.

_Stop hugging him…_

Judai was Rei's friend, therefore she had license to touch him like that.

_I want to be the one touching him…_

People hugged Judai all the time, it was a normal occurrence. Johan's heart shouldn't be clenching this way.

…

But still…

_I don't want anyone hugging him but me…_

"Judai," intervened Johan, prying the (pouting) raven-haired girl off of his boyfriend. Judai looked up at Johan and grinned brightly.

"Hi, Johan!"

Johan smiled at the smaller boy, grabbed his hand, and looked back at Judai's friends as he dragged him off. "Sorry, I'll be borrowing him for a little."

Fubuki Tenjouin, a mutual friend of both Johan and Judai's, wolf whistled. "Don't get too carried away, children."

The bluenette laughed with Judai, who was trying to hide his blush. "Shut up!"

Johan lead Judai out of the crowded cafeteria to a much more secluded place by the lockers, and wrapped his arms around Judai's slim waist.

"Judai…" whispered Johan as he leaned in so their lips brushed lightly, sending tingles down their spines.

"Hm?" Judai felt his boyfriend's lips curve up into a grin as he looked into loving emerald eyes.

"You're mine, right?"

The brunette blinked cutely. "Well, yeah…of course. Why?"

Johan's smile grew as he closed the almost non-existent distance between their lips. "No reason."

_I'm jealous of every girl that has ever hugged you._

_Because for that one moment,_

_She held my entire world._

_

* * *

_**Andrea's A/N - I thought this quote was sooo cute! :D A relationship just isn't complete with some good old jealousy. XD The quote is anonymous, btw.  
**

**Review please!  
**


	2. Flying With You

**Andrea's A/N - Thanks for the wonderful reviews/alerts, guys! (: Much love~ **

**Here's the next chapter! I think this is the fastest I've ever written a chapter haha. I feel like this one (especially) and the last one have been rather poetic. This one has a lot of poetic repetitiveness in it and stuff. The next one will hopefully be more like a story, though this whole collection is going to be filled with more emotions than dialogue. **

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

Judai loved many things.

_First and foremost, he loved fried shrimp. _

In fact, what _wasn't_ there to love about it? It was his favorite food, hands down. Everyone knew about his special "ability" of being able to scarf down several platefuls of the delicacy without breaking a sweat.

Whenever Judai thought about when fried shrimp-day would finally arrive to the Osiris Dorm, warmth blossomed in his chest and he felt the excitement and anticipation race through his veins.

_Judai loved dueling even more than fried shrimp._

Dueling was practically his life. It was almost like an escape from reality for him; to get lost in the rush of drawing, summoning, attacking, defending, _winning_. Even losing, though disheartening, was an adventure to him.

Thinking about dueling never failed to bring a confident grin to Judai's face as he thought about the adrenaline rush.

_He never really brought the subject up, but he also loved his parents._

Sure, they were never home because of some kind of business event, but they never actually abandoned Judai. They always acknowledged him with love when they were home. When he was little, in between duels, Judai would stare out the window somewhat wistfully, hoping to see the familiar black car roll up the driveway. When it did, he couldn't explain the blistering joy he felt.

But it usually never did.

Every other night he spent alone, he'd look up at the sky, looking to wish on a star. But the night would always be foggy and starless.

He eventually stopped wishing.

When Judai thought about his parents, he felt a bittersweet pang in his heart.

_Judai probably couldn't live without his friends._

As corny as it was, his friends completed him. Whenever his parents left that empty void in his life, it would always be filled with his friends.

Because as long as he had his friends, he would never forget how to smile.

Like Sho, who was in every essence his spiritual brother. Like Asuka, who he respected as a powerful duelist and an even stronger friend. Like Manjoume, who would always be his rival and pushed Judai to become even stronger. Like Ryo, who Judai had always looked up to and still hoped to defeat one day.

And there were so many more.

In the Dark World, when all of them had either died or abandoned him he felt so lost. Who else did he have? What was the point in anything?

What did he do wrong?

When he was told that they were not, in fact, dead, he felt the tears well up in his eyes out of sheer relief. The only thought that ran through his head was: _They're alive._

Judai felt a sudden appreciation of his life whenever he thought about his friends, and whenever someone would ask about his sudden change of mood, he'd just grin and tell them it was nothing.

_Judai loved Yubel._

He and Yubel shared a soul; they were closer than any other two beings could possibly be. Judai always found comfort in the fact that he would never be alone as long as Yubel was there. Yubel would never abandon him.

They were quite literally inseparable.

Judai admitted that for a while, he had hated Yubel. He had despised Yubel so much for taking away everything he had.

But when he remembered his past life; the intense sacrifice Yubel had made for his wellbeing, the mutation Yubel had gone through, their promise of love, and how Yubel had been his favorite card as a child…

He found it easy to forgive Yubel.

When Judai thought of Yubel, he became a little bit more aware of the other's presence, and felt reassured that everything would turn out alright because they'd fight through everything together.

_Last, but definitely not least, Judai was in love with an amazing person named Johan Andersen._

The day Judai stopped loving his boyfriend, Johan, was the day that hell froze over.

Johan was Judai's most important person – his lover, his inspiration, and his best friend all wrapped into one. Judai only needed one word to explain his feelings for Johan.

Love.

He loved Johan's piercing eyes, his smooth voice, his loving caresses, and Judai especially loved his sweet kisses. (The make out sessions weren't too bad, either.)

And their relationship wasn't limited to just romance, either. They'd duel and laugh and eat and just talk together.

Even if they couldn't be lovers, they'd always be friends.

When Judai thought about Johan and his breathtaking smile, he felt like he couldn't be touched by the outside world.

Because at that moment, Johan _was _his world.

"Judai!" The brunette snapped out of his long train of thought as he heard the voice of the very person he was thinking of.

"What's up?" grinned Judai, leaping up into Johan's awaiting arms and nuzzling his head into the warm chest.

Johan's eyes widened comically. "You mean you, Judai Yuki, don't know?"

Judai pulled away from his boyfriend to look confusedly into Johan's eyes. "Huh?"

"It's fried shrimp day," explained the bluenette, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that you, out of everyone, would know that."

"It is?" cried Judai, ignoring Johan's last comment. "What are we still doing here? Come on!" The brunette broke away from Johan completely and began to run to the cafeteria.

"Wha—? Judai!" whined Johan at the loss of contact as he ran after Judai.

"Sorry, Johan! Fried shrimp waits for no one!" Judai laughed as he heard Johan begin to groan mockingly.

_I've experienced love in many forms…_

_But recently,_

_I've found out that your love is the form that makes me feel like I'm high up in the air._

* * *

**Andrea's A/N - Credit to Manalio for coming up with this lovely quote. (: (insert hearts here) I feel like I didn't do it justice enough. ;_;**

**I think I used "Yubel" too much, but I have an excuse for that! DX Because you know, with all the confusion about his/her gender and stuff. I actually consider Yubel a girl but whatever floats your boat I guess. **

**Reviewww~  
**


	3. Trust You Not

**Andrea's A/N- Sorry it's been so long, you guys! I started read/watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn! recently and kinda strayed from the GX fandom a bit. Actually I'm still kinda out there but I wanted to finish up writing this chapter before working on some of my other stories. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters.  
**

**

* * *

**

_I think I'm in love._

Judai retracted his pen with a click, staring at the words he wrote fondly. Unbeknownst to everyone, he actually wrote quite a good portion of his thoughts down on paper.

It wasn't a diary – it was just a notebook where he wrote down some of his fleeting thoughts and feelings, sometimes decorating his words with crudely drawn pictures. And by fleeting, he meant fleeting. Each page only had a sentence, maybe two.

He never told anyone, though. It kind of embarrassed him, since it made him feel like a girl. Why?

This particular journal featured only his numerous thoughts about his current love interest.

Judai absent-mindedly drew a small heart next to the word "love". When he finished shading it in with black ink, he flipped through the pages of his journal like he did every time he added something new.

_He smiled at me today…_

…

_I dueled him today. My heart wouldn't stop pounding._

…

_I've never noticed before, but he's really handsome._

…

_I think I really really like him._

…

And like every time he tried to read through his entries, Judai couldn't follow through. Looking at the pages through his fingers, he felt the familiar blush heat up his face and fought back a groan at the sheer embarrassment he felt.

This was _exactly_ why he had never shown anyone his journal before. If he himself thought it was stupidly embarrassing, Judai could only imagine what the others would say.

But recently he had decided that today would be the day he swallowed his pride and showed the object of his affection's the journal.

After all, he trusted him. Didn't he? Of course he did…

Judai flipped back to the most recent page, and turned that page over. He saw, mildly surprised, that it was the last page of his small notebook. On an impulse, he quickly jotted down one more sentence before he shoved the item across the desk and rushed to class before he was late.

Scrawled hastily on the notebook were a few simple but powerful words.

_I love you, Manjoume._

* * *

"Psst, Johan!" whispered Judai not-so-discreetly to the blue haired boy sitting next to him. "What are three types of spell cards besides normal?"

"Um," said Johan, looking down at his paper. "Equip, continuous, and field spells."

Judai grinned, "Thanks!" He quickly wrote down the answers before he forgot.

"No problem," replied Johan. Judai looked back up at Johan briefly and flashed another smile before looking back at his test.

He missed Johan's lingering stare.

"Dropout boy and Signor Johan! I do not see any reason why you two should be talking during a test!" called out their vice-principal, Chronos, who was suddenly looming over the two. "See me after class!" With that, he briskly walked back to the front of the classroom.

Looking over sheepishly at an equally guilty-looking Johan, Judai whispered, "Eheh…busted."

Johan laughed quietly, and they both went back to their tests, waiting for the bell to ring.

It did so twenty minutes later, and as the rest of the class packed up and left, the duo stayed behind in their seats. As Manjoume walked by the two, he smirked mockingly at Judai as he leaned in and sneered,

"Good luck."

The brunette held back his blush as he put on an overly enthusiastic grin. "Thanks, Manjoume!"

"That was sarcasm, you—!" Manjoume declared, getting riled up. He would have continued his rant, but Asuka grabbed the collar of his black uniform and dragged him off.

"That's enough," she sighed. _Honestly…_

"T-Tenjoin-kun!" stammered Manjoume, all thoughts of Judai wiped from his mind as he focused on her.

Judai looked after them wistfully. He wished that Manjoume would melt in his hands like he did with Asuka. He could only hope that it was a silly crush.

"Now, you two," began Chronos, looking over at Judai and Johan sternly. "I might have accepted this from Signor Judai, but not from you, Signor Johan!"

"Oi," Judai muttered indignantly, thought a smile found its way on his face.

"Quiet!" snapped Chronos, "If I see any more of this I _will_ find an according punishment!" He turned on his heel and rushed out the room, rubbing his temples.

"Ha ha, sorry Johan…I got you in trouble," apologized Judai as he gathered his stuff, waiting for his best friend to do the same.

The bluenette waved it off. "No big deal." Judai grinned and when Johan had finished, they walked out the door together.

"So are you doing anything right now?" asked Johan casually, or he hoped so at least. He was a little nervous asking Judai to hang out with him since recently Judai had been locking himself up in his dorm room.

He was also nervous for…other reasons.

Judai's heart beat a little bit faster at Johan's words. Yes, in fact he did have something to do right now.

Show Manjoume his journal.

"Ah…yeah, I do actually," said the brunette apologetically, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, Johan."

"Oh…okay then," said Johan, forcing a smile. It's not like Judai was purposely avoiding him. Judai wouldn't do that…

"Hey, don't be sad!" exclaimed Judai, waving his arms wildly. "I promise that tomorrow we can get some thing to eat together, okay?" He smiled brightly at Johan, who, despite himself, smiled back.

"Really?"

The younger boy nodded happily before turning in the direction of his room. "See you later, Johan!"

"Eh? Wait—Judai!" Johan tried calling out, but Judai just waved back hastily before running out of sight completely. Johan smiled sadly and looked longingly after him.

* * *

"Okay, you can do this," muttered Judai to himself as he dug out the small notebook and tossed it from hand to hand anxiously. His stomach was coiling and his heart was pounding in his chest. He almost frowned at this. He was expecting to be nervous, but should he really be feeling this uncomfortable?

He decided not to dwell on it any longer. Not like it mattered.

All he had to do now was track down Manjoume and give him the journal. The rest would be up to Manjoume. Gulping, he walked out of his dorm room and wandered the campus in search of his familiar dark-haired rival.

Judai was looking around near the Obelisk Dorms when he heard a baritone voice yell in frustration,

"I am not going to track down a Black Magician Girl and put it in my deck just because you think she's cute!" In return, a higher pitched voice whined,

"Come on, Aniki! She's gorgeous! For us?"

Two more voices rang in unison, "Please?"

Judai could practically see Manjoume rolling his eyes. "Sorry, I don't fall in love with cards."

The Osiris duelist grinned. He could do this. He dashed over to the source of the voice, seeing Manjoume and his three duel spirits come into view.

"Manjoume!" Judai called out, skidding to a stop in front of him. He clutched the notebook a little tighter.

Manjoume blinked. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Aniki!" Ojama Yellow tried to interrupt, before he and his brothers were swatted into light by a pale hand.

"Sorry about them," muttered Manjoume, eye twitching. Judai laughed.

"It's okay. Hey, um…I wanted to show you something," started out the blushing boy, bringing the notebook up to his chest, where Manjoume could see it.

"Hm?" The raven raised an eyebrow, looking from Judai's flushed face to the small journal and back. Why was Judai so red?

"Here," continued Judai, fully intending to shove the notebook into Manjoume's arms with one quick motion. Okay, he'd do it now…

…

Sorry, he meant now…

…

Why the hell weren't his arms moving?

Judai's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at his rigid arms. _C'mon, move!_

Meanwhile, the raven was getting annoyed. "Is there some kind of point to this?"

"Oh, sorry," apologized Judai, with a strained grin on his face. His gaze briefly flickered to his still unmoving arm (fighting the urge to glare at it) before he decided he'd just tell his crush to take the journal. He opened his mouth to say the words, but suddenly his throat went dry and he was unable to say it.

_What the—?_

"Judai…" seethed Manjoume, tapping his foot on the ground. What in the world is that idiot doing?

Judai paid no mind to him, lost in his thoughts. His arms wouldn't move, the words wouldn't come out…What…?

Then it hit him like a brick, and his mouth went even drier than before.

_I don't want to show him._

Why didn't he? He loved Manjoume; showing him the stupid journal shouldn't be that difficult a task. He trusted him!

No. He didn't. Not enough.

Judai's own mind supplied him with the answers to the questions that were meant to be rhetorical. All those minor doubts that he had pushed to the back of his mind had condensed and broken free of all barriers, providing him with all he needed.

Yet, he still didn't really understand.

Manjoume looked strangely at Judai, still annoyed. "Listen, I'm gonna go…okay?" Judai snapped back to reality and smiled offhandedly.

"Yeah, okay! Actually I'm gonna go too…Later!" said Judai as he ran off to who-knows-where, notebook still in hand.

The raven scrunched up his face. _This weirdo is stronger than me?_

* * *

Judai sighed dejectedly as he wandered aimlessly around campus. He didn't even know what had just happened; it was all a jumbled mess in his mind. Why couldn't he show Manjoume the journal? Why?

_You don't trust him._

The voice in the back of his head made its grand entrance, but he made an effort not to listen to it. He had to admit it was true…But at the same time, it wasn't.

He made an aggravated noise. Well this made a whole lot of sense.

Judai then heard a laugh. "Wow, Judai. Something's obviously up," said the voice as the owner came into view.

"Johan…"

Johan grinned and held up his hand in greeting. "Hey. So what's wrong?"

Judai plastered on an answering grin. "Nothing!"

The bluenette cocked an eyebrow, lips still turned upward. "Yeah, right. And I'm in love with Chronos-sensei. Now, tell me." Judai snickered, trying to hold in laughter. He suddenly felt a new appreciation for his best friend. Being around Johan always cheered him up.

"Really? I wasn't aware," teased Judai softly before sighing and continuing. "Just…kind of confused, I guess."

Johan hummed thoughtfully, before his gaze landed upon the notebook in Judai's arms. "What's that?"

Chocolate eyes widened and a pink dust threatened to cover Judai's face. "Eh…It's nothing important," he stuttered, laughing nervously. Johan frowned slightly.

"Stop saying it's nothing. You're a horrible liar, you know that?" He fought back a smile at Judai's pout, and continued, "Can I see it?" He held out a hand.

Judai looked back at him, unsure. "Well…" After a short moment of awkward silence, Johan retracted his hand.

"Sorry, it's okay if you don't wanna show me. I shouldn't have asked," he began to say, worried that he had made Judai angry.

He shouldn't have been worried, because throwing away all unwanted thoughts that weren't about Johan, Judai shook his head violently. "No, here!" Without thinking, he shoved the notebook into Johan's unprepared hands, causing the bluenette to stumble a little as he caught it.

"Eh…" Johan blinked down at the item in his hands. Judai's eyes widened and he fought the urge to snatch it back. Shit, why had he even given it to Johan? How was he gonna get it back…?

"Wait, Johan…" Judai tried to say, but Johan was already opening the book. So instead, the brunette just winced slightly and braced himself for what Johan would think. But…

_How come I gave it to him?_

Johan flipped through the pages in silence, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach growing stronger as he read the entries. His mind was wrapped around how…dreamy Judai sounded as he talked about this person.

He didn't like it.

Anxiously, he went through the pages faster with a renewed fervor, intent on finding out who it was that the brunette spoke so fondly of. When his gaze finally fell on the last page of the journal, he almost wished that it hadn't.

Manjoume.

_Manjoume Jun._

He clenched the journal a little harder as he looked back up at Judai with a forced smile, trying to ignore the ache that throbbed throughout his suddenly numb body. He made his voice sound as light and carefree as he could. "So you have a thing for Manjoume?"

Saying it out loud made it so much worse.

Judai didn't respond, frowning at the façade Johan put up. "What's wrong?"

Startled, Johan grinned confusedly. "Nothing's wrong, seriously. But you didn't have to hide this from me, I could've…helped set you guys up or something."

The brunette wasn't convinced at all, but he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but it's kind of embarrassing. I couldn't even look at it myself."

"Haha…" Johan laughed, finding it harder to keep the smile on his face. Judai's face slipped back into a frown.

"Okay, really, what's wrong?" he asked softly, looking at his best friend. "Are you bothered that—"

"No!" interjected Johan adamantly, surprising Judai. "I-I'm not bothered that you like Manjoume or anything! Ahah…it's not like I'm jealous or anything!"

Judai blinked. "I was…going to ask if you were bothered that I was gay…but, uh okay…"

"Ah…right," said Johan nervously. _Get a hold of yourself._ "I'm not bothered that you're gay or anything, seriously. You love who you love, right?" Johan was met with a smile from Judai.

"Thanks," he said. The two fell into an awkward silence.

"I…think I should go now," Johan said apologetically; it was getting too awkward and he didn't want anything else to slip. He turned around quickly, before noticing that he still held the journal in his hands. But before he could turn back around and give it back, Judai cried,

"Wait!" Judai snatched the journal back from a stunned Johan when the bluenette turned around to look at him. They continued to stare at each other with matching disbelief and confusion at what had just taken place until Judai broke the eye contact by looking down. Another looming silence fell upon then.

"Um…" trailed off Johan, eyebrows shooting up. Judai didn't know what to say, so he just looked back up into peridot eyes. Then suddenly, on an impulse, he grabbed the pen and flipped open the book to the last page. Judai's eyes searched for the page he was looking for, and when he found it he started scribbling black ink onto the page.

"Judai?" asked Johan, even more confused than before. He made a move to walk behind Judai to see what he was writing, but in a second's notice he found the journal pushed into his arms again. "Wha…?"

"Read it," instructed Judai, averting his eyes. His skin tone was suspiciously red. Slightly wary, Johan began to read through the journal once more. Unsurprisingly, he found that nothing had changed and paused in flipping through pages.

"But nothing's differ—"

"All of it," was all Judai said.

Deciding not to question it, he continued reading where he had left off, albeit skeptically. Nothing had been changed in any of the pages and he was getting tired of reading about how his love interest loved Manjoume. He sighed as he flipped to the last page, and promptly froze.

What had previously read "I love you, Manjoume," had been crossed out and rearranged to say:

_I love you, Johan._

Not sure how to react, he looked up at Judai, who still refused to make eye contact and was now a furious crimson red. Johan's body felt numb again, but in a different way. "Judai…?"

"D-don't ask me!" Judai said, crossing his arms and trying to ignore the pounding rush of blood coming to his face. He made an attempt to block out as much of Johan's presence from his mind as he could to try and alleviate the burning embarrassment he felt, but so far it wasn't working. "I just—I dunno!" Johan didn't do anything, so Judai stared at him. "Johan?"

"Do you…" Johan finally said, "mean it?"

Not expecting that, Judai's eyes widened and his slowly fading blush returned full-force. "W-well…I…yeah, I guess so…"

Johan ignored the sudden magnification of the pounding of his heart as he eyed Judai carefully. "But, what about Manjoume?"

Judai made an aggravated noise, the hotness in his face annoying him. "Look—I told you I don't know…I guess I can trust you and you're just a really important person and—You know what, we should just pretend that this never happened; sorry I even—mmmph!"

The brunette was caught off by a chaste kiss; the connection between their lips lasted only a few seconds, but the passion was clear. It was almost embarrassing how both of them felt so much from that small kiss.

The two pulled away from the abrupt lip-lock and Johan pulled Judai close to whisper in his ear. "I don't really get what you're saying, but the point is you love me now right?"

Judai nodded, not quite trusting his voice at the moment.

"Not Manjoume?"

Judai rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he fought down the millionth blush that day. "No…" Johan smiled and then leaned in close to Judai's face so that they were merely centimeters apart.

"I love you too," he whispered, before he captured Judai's lips again, this time wrapping his arms around the small brunette's waist. Judai's eyes widened slightly, before he began to press back, entangling his hands in teal locks.

His eyes flickered down for the briefest of moments back onto the journal that had been cast aside on the ground before smiling against Johan's lips and melting into his embrace.

_You have to trust the person you love,_

_Or love someone else you can trust._

_

* * *

_**Andrea's A/N - I didn't really like this one as much, since I kind of lost where I was going near the end of it, hope that wasn't too obvious D; I couldn't think of a good way for Judai to transition from loving Manjoume to Johan either and was pretty OOC, I apologize for that.**

**Hopefully the next one will be out sooner and will be better, but no promises. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Review!  
**


End file.
